Pain Demands to be Felt
by HelloMyNameIsKat
Summary: High school Jelsa AU (NOT FIOS AU) Four months have passed since Elsa's parents died. Depression has been eating away at Elsa, and with school starting, only more stress piles on. Elsa tries vigorously to stay away from people, and doesn't have any friends, until she meets Jack Overland and his group of friends.
1. You're Pretty and I'm Depressed

**Pain Demands To Be Felt**

**Chapter I- You're Pretty and I'm Depressed **

* * *

><p><strong>Description: <strong>High school Jelsa AU (NOT FIOS AU) Four months have passed since Elsa's parents died. Depression has been eating away at Elsa, and with school starting, only more stress piles on. Elsa tries vigorously to stay away from people, and doesn't have any friends, until she meets Jack Overland and his group of friends.

**Rating: ** T for minor language and sensitive topics.

**A/N: **I've worked hard on this, and I actually have had a lot of laptop issues. (oops) PS: The American school system will be used, which is weird to other countries. Basically instead of Grade one, we have Kindergarten, then 1st grade. Other countries grade 5 would be our '4th grade'. I'm sorry America's weird. And in high school, 9th grade (grade 10) is considered a Freshman, 10th grade (grade 11) is a Sophomore, 11th grade (grade 12) is called a Junior, and 12th grade (Grade 13) is called a Senior. If you get confused, comment or review or whatever and I'll try to explain it better. It's difficult to explain without making a novel. Sorry America likes to be completely confusing and different.

**Cover:** I created the cover for this fic myself, using Paint Tool SAI. It took me roughly a week. I'm not that great at drawing jelsa so yeah sorry.

ALSO: Yes I know the title is from the Fault in Our Stars, and all characters and lines and stuff are respectfully not mine! This is NOT a FIOS AU, but I loved the line 'pain demands to be felt' so much I put it in here. Sorry for mix-matching!

WARNING**: Cutting and such topics will be in this Fanfiction. If you are sensitive to these topics, I advise you not to read further on. Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV:<strong>

I don't remember much of the summer months, or even the last month of school. That's when my parents died. All I did was lock up- pretend it never happened. But it did.

I remember Anna, my younger sister, forcing me to eat. She's been extremely strong through everything, maintaining all her grades, a boyfriend, and a steady social life. I envy her sometimes. I wish I was strong enough not to curl up and shut the world out. But I am not strong.

School started a few weeks ago. I've forced myself to stop staying up late and getting into fights and focus on my grades, but I'm no longer the straight- A student. I'm doing okay. By the Christmas break I want to get a few things back in order: 1. My grades. 2. My bad habits gone. 3. A friend.

I'm working on 1 and 2, but no luck with 3. No one really likes to talk to me, but it's not really their fault. I push people away, and making friends is hard when you're not funny, pretty, or nice. Really, I've done the opposite of making friends. A senior named Monique Gothel and her posy enjoy shoving me around and treating me like nothing. It wasn't bad in freshman year, but it got worse when my parents died. I stop caring, and they noticed. I can barely go anywhere in the prison halls of school without them pushing me into a locker or teasing me or telling me to kill myself.

The thought has occurred, but my sister just entered 8th grade. I'm a junior, and I can't leave her. I have to survive for her.

I walk in wearing a black hoodie, with the hoodie up, my messy hair covering my face, and my earbuds in. I'm wearing jeans- the most comfortable things on the planet, and I'm hoping Gothels's gang can't find me before first period. I made it to the class- World History. I try to pay attention, and I take the mandatory notes, but my mind is far from Eastern Europe's cities.

I sit in the back, and I let my eyelids drift. I made it to bed at 1am. It's better than the summer, but still not close to enough sleep. I wake up to the bell ringing, dismissing us from this class and onto the next. I hustle quickly to my locker, grab my things I need for Math second period, and when I close my locker door, Monique (or Gothel as I usually refer) is standing there, smiling. I don't dare move.

"How's the orphanage?" She teases. I try to walk away, but she stops me. _I can't get angry, I can't get angry. Stay calm. No office visits. _I repeat in my mind.

"I asked a question, bitch. But I guess the poor little rich girl ain't got nothing to say." She laughs to herself.

"You used improper grammar." I manage to mumble out. I keep my eyes on my worn black converse. They're worn down, but they're the last shoes my parents gave me before they died.

"oooh! The grammar police is gonna get me! I'm so scared." She says, sarcastically pretending to be afraid.

"You should be." A deep voice calls behind her. I look up, and I see her face bright red. I smirk a little. She stares at me, probably thinking of ways to get revenge on my smirk. She turns around all girlish-like, twirling her raven hair, twinkling her eyes.

"Oh, hey Flynn. Just teasing my friend, Elsa." She says, her curls locked in her fingers.

"Sure." He says, unconvinced. "You've got to stop picking on people to make yourself feel good. It's not cool." He says- like she's actually listening.

"I wasn't picking!" She says, her voice higher and more girlish than before she knew he was around.

"Just like when you were 'picking' on Rapunzel when you pushed her down the stairs?" He says, almost defensively. "You could have killed her. Luckily she ran into me half way down." He mumbles to himself, blushing almost.

"Accidents happen, darling." She says, running her hand on his shoulder.

"Not with you. Get off, and leave her alone." Gothel rolls her eyes, and skips away. Flynn, a senior who wears a blue t-shirt and dark brown cargos, gives me a smile. I try to smile back, and I think he sees it. I walk away, and notice several dudes with him. I recognize a few from my grade, like one boy with silver hair. He's in my English Composition class I think, in 4th period, and maybe Science, in 6th. He's the boy who tries to make people laugh, but not in the annoying over-done way. He helps people out.

I dive my head back into my hood, and head to second period before the bell rings.

* * *

><p>4th period arrives. I sit in the back, as usual, but keep a sharp eye out for that boy, and any of the others. His name has slipped my mind, and when he walks in, I take more notice of him. He's wearing the ugliest, dull blue hoodie that looks like it's been worn a hundred times over, and brown capris. Well, they might have been brown at one point, but they've faded tremendously into a hazelnut, almost.<p>

Although his cloths could use a change, I can't say his face is as repulsing as his cloths. He's actually very pretty, and his cocky smile makes my chest feel warm. I try to focus on doodling. I don't want to get feelings right now. Just friends.

I never noticed that he sat behind me, and now I'm instantly self-conscious of everything. My hair hasn't been washed in a while, and I forgot perfume this morning. My makeup is sloppy and if he sees my wrist- ugh. I don't know why I care so much. I just need to calm down, breathe, and say hello.

I turn around, his face looking into mine, and I freeze. It's a solid second before my brain works. "Uh, thanks. For the hallway- and the thing… and yeah."

_That was fucking stupid. I'm such a fucking retard. _I turn around before he answers. Great, now I seem like an isolated idiot.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and turn slightly, expecting him to do something evil, but he just smiles, and says, "No problem. I mean Flynn did the whole work thing, but we all try to keep the bullying down in this school. High school's already hell, why make it worse with a bad social life, ya know?" He laughs. I respond with a lighter laugh, but something. I smile, and turn around as class starts.

But honestly, I'm not really paying attention. I'm too busy trying to be attractive, and getting mad at myself for caring, and trying to tell myself I only want a friend. Nothing else. It's massively difficult since English class is that class where nothing is ever getting done. Our teacher literally does nothing, except read to us "The Pearl", and talks all about it. It's like a free time session if you don't get caught.

But our teacher- Mr. Redwons, tells me to stop drawing and for Jack to wake up. _That's his name! _Confidence, something I've lacked for so long, fills me. I actually smile to myself a little, but quickly hide it. I don't want someone to see it and make fun of me for it. Who knows what rumors could be spread with just a simple smile.

The bell rings, dismissing us to lunch. I gather my stuff and leave. The stupid feelings I got from Jack is gone, and I'm gathering my stuff when I feel a tap. I turn- and it's him.

"Hey, I'm Jack." He smiles. "I see that you sit alone, and you can totally diss this if you want, but if you want to sit with us, you can." He talks like he's been thinking about asking me this for the entire class, but it's not possible.

I have to force myself to talk before I do something stupid. "Oh, um yeah. Yes. I will. Thanks." I smile. _His eyes are so blue. Uuuugggghhhh you're so pretty stop it I'm not trying to have feelings you fuckface! STOPPPP!_

I follow him down, into the crowd of teenagers, and sit at a table. Flynn is there, and other guys. _Shit. I'm the only girl. I'm THAT girl. Great. _

Everybody pulls out their lunch, or sits down from getting school lunch.

"Alright- since every one's here- wrist check!" A boy- maybe man- says. His hair is a light brown, somewhat silver, but not like Jack's.

"That's Ethan Aster Bunnymund, be he's goes by Aster, or Bunny. Only his girlfriend calls him Ethan, and he's all blushy over it!" Jack whispers to me, getting a kick out of everything he says. "We show our wrists to keep each other accountable."

Jack pulls out his arms, and pulls up his sleeves. I gasp, but try to pull it off as a cough.

He noticed for sure, because he says, "Haha, I get that at lot. They're just scars. Actually, they're kinda the reason we do wrist checks, because it got so bad for me. I haven't cut since the beginning of 10th grade, but it's still good for accountability." His smile melts me. I nod, letting him know I understand.

Everyone at the table is holding out their wrists, some with scars and some having never touched a blade. People are looking at me, so I put my wrists out, barely. Only Jack, maybe a few else, see since I'm hiding them. Jack breaks the silent, trying to save me from this awkward silence.

"Um, this is Elsa. Flynn, you've met her. Hiccup, she's in our English." He says as I quickly pull down my sleeves back down, hiding the fresh wounds embedded in my skin.

The smiles, eat some, and a brawny, fitness junkie with a little curly brown hair says, "Candy check!" Jack pulls out a small bag from his hoodie of candies. They look like an awful green color, and I'm skeptical to try them if anyone offered.

"That's Herc." He whispers, pointing to the brawny, muscular guy.

Jack looks around, and says, "Hiccup, where's your bag!" I look to a guy I guess is named hiccup. He's short, boney, and has baggy hair that covers his ears.

"I do not need one, my friend. I've never ever cut in my entire life and having spent years with you people, I don't plan to. I don't want them, and I don't need them."

"Dude, I have to have a bag, and I don't cut or smoke or drink!" Herc says, arguing in this oddly friendly way.

Between their ramblings about bags of candy, I tap on Jack's shoulder, and ask him why do they need candies that apparently taste terrible.

"Oh, it's like a drug. It helps us stop. We found these nasty candies as the gas station outside my neighborhood, and you have to eat one every time you want to cut, or drink, or smoke, or whatever you're trying to overcome." He says, then quickly jumps back to Herc.

"Dude, since you're a clean dude, give Elsa your bag." When they hear this they freeze. I freeze too. I literally sat at a table and now they want me to 'overcome' everything? This is crazy.

"What the heck man?" Hiccup says.

"C'mon! She's pretty nice of a person and she doesn't got anybody else. I'd say she is allowed in." He says, and somehow he convinces a lot of people at the table. I ignore his improper grammar, but hide my blushing by pretending I dropped a pencil. Herc tosses the candy across the table, and I catch it successfully.

"I don't need it anyway" He says.

Hiccup and Jack exchange looks, but I have no idea what they're trying to communicate. It's nice to be accepted.

A bunch of girls come over half way through lunch, and sit next to the boys. The room on our table is smaller, but nobody has any lunch left.

Before I ask, Jack answers my question. "They're the girlfriends. They come halfway through so we can do accountability without them."

"So they don't know?" I ask.

"Oh no, they do. We just agreed not too many outsiders sit in. Luckily, you got in!" He smiles, his checks almost pink, but I assume it's because of how hot the cafeteria gets.

I smile back. There is a silence between us, but the table chatters.

"Do you have science next?" He asks. I nod. _Only two class periods together but better than nothing!_

"I'll walk with you. Ya know, incase Monique Gothel shows up." He says, almost nervously. Maybe it's because we have that stupid test today. Yeah, I forgot to study, but screw it. I hate science.

Silence decides to split us, but I pay attention to the other boys. All of them have girlfriends. Where's Jacks? Maybe she's sick. I make a mental note to ask him later.

"I know what you're going through, with cutting and all. We like to help people, and if you need something, here's my number." He says, giving me a slip of paper from his hoodie.

_How many things can he carry in there?!_

"Thanks." I smile, entering it in my phone. "The thing is, I'd rather have slits on my wrist than feel the pain of reality."

The bell rings, and we walk out and into the hallway in almost a second. He turns to me, and smiles. "Yeah, I understand. But that's the thing about pain- it demands to be felt."

* * *

><p><em>AN- SORRY I'M A SHITTY WRITER I'M TRYING. Also: I tried. _


	2. I'm like a Shattered Mirror- I'm Broken

**A/N: **So it's been a while… Sorry?

**Chapter IV**

**I'm like a Shattered Mirror- I'm Broken**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since I met Jack, and now it's a Friday. I've forced myself to stop cutting so hopefully the guys at the lunch table will stop looking at me the way they do. Jack usually walks me to class, even if it makes him late. I really appreciate it. We've been texting a lot too, and we're becoming close friends, but that's all I want it to be. I'm not a good person, I'm an unstable teenager and if he starts liking me I'll just drag him down. I haven't really told him this, but I'm hoping he doesn't like me much.<p>

He's talked to me a little about self-harm, but I don't like talking about it, and he knows that. He brings it up sometimes, but it's not annoying or like he's forcing it onto me. I'm glad Jack's my friend. I have Merida, but I'm not very close with her. In fact, a lot of the girls don't really like me since I sit with the boys. It aggravates me, but I can't do anything about it.

I always rethink our conversations, especially the one we had at the lunch table the day we met. He said the reason they did wrist checks was because it 'got so bad for him'. He hasn't told me anything about what that meant, but come to think of it, he doesn't tell me much about himself.

* * *

><p>The bell to third period rings, and I head to English class. I sit as normal, waiting for Jack to come in. I'm actually really eager for him to come in. I did my eyeliner pretty well this morning, so confidence is on my side, but I have to remind myself that we're only friends. I can't drag down anyone. I can't hurt Jack. It took maybe 5 minutes, but Jack finally came in, along with Hiccup.<p>

As usual, we talked quietly during the entire class. Our teacher doesn't care. We talked until lunch, and through lunch, and in science. He even walked with me to my locker, and then popped a question.

"would… Would you wanna go see… um.. see a movie with me? Oh, on Saturday, tomorrow, of course. But like, if you've gotta do something- like I get it." He must've struggled to get the words out, because he's not the kind of guy who has difficulty putting sentences together.

"Oh sure!" I say too excitedly, probably shouting, before I can even think. It can't be a date, were not like that. I have to protect him. "Who else is going?" I ask, more collected.

"Well, me and you… and Hiccup, and he'll bring Astrid, and Bunny, and um… a few others." Jack said, jumbling his words again. I smiled, and said okay. He smiled, and jumped into the middle of the hallway, pumping his fists, and obviously over exaggerating his excitement. He raised his hands, shouting 'horray!' and accidently flug his hand and knocked over a girl's books in her hand. It was Gothel! The smile on my face diminished quickly, and Jack apologized and gave her the book that had fallen on the floor.

When he tried to hand it to her, she snatched it, and glanced over to see me. As soon as her menace eyes set on me, she smirked, and I knew something bad was coming.

"Did she put you up to this? This bitch, trying to make me mad? Foolish, really." She said, getting WAY to close to Jack for anyone's comfort.

He took a step back, and pushed her hand that had stroked his jaw away, saying, "No, it was an accident. I'm sorry Gothel."

"Oh, but she did. She knows you've had it for me since forever." She said, the words falling of her tongue is perfect alignment. She cornered Jack in the locker next to me, leaning her body against his. It made me furious. How dare she touch him like that! He doesn't like her! He's told me she's evil!

"Gothel, no. That's a rumor or something, but it's really not true." He awkwardly tries to communicate, trying to keep Gothel away from him.

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to protect her. She's weak enough to need protection, sure, but I won't hurt her. Not yet, anyway." She got way to close, and I pushed her away.

"Stay away from him, he's not your pet!"

"Oh no, but he is to you." She smiled so maliciously it made me want to shoot her a million times over. "Have fun with your pet." She winked, and pushed me out of the way! Before I could push her back, she pushed her lips on Jack's smooching him loudly in front of me! Jack's eyes looked blood-shot, and he pushed her off of him immediately. "Stay off of me!" He stammered.

She just turned to me, smiled, and walked away with her evil minions. HOW DARE SHE!

Jack looked at me as I slammed my locker door shut, and stammered off. He jumped infront of me, and I sternly told him to move out of my way.

"No, Elsa, listen- you can't let her get to you! She's using you!" He goes on more, but I'm not listening. He's squatted down slightly, to where he's barely shorter than me. He looks into my eyes, trying to apologize, even though he did nothing, and try to prove that she's just getting to me.

"Move, Jack." I say, inturupting some part of his ramble.

"Elsa, please, I'm- I'm sorry." He says, his eyes widening. He looks so scared, and I want to hug him, but I also want to strangle him.

"Move." I kept my stance.

His eyes looked shinier than before, glossy almost- like tears threatened to pour out. He registered my voice, and the word. His expression was straight, and his stood to his normal height. He nodded his head, and with a voice so creaky and broken he said, "Okay. If that's what you want." And walked in the opposite way of my direction. I turned, and watched him. I so badly wanted to run and hug him, but I also wanted to destroy Gothel in every painful way possible.

My rage was more than my remorse, and when he disappeared into the crowd, I walked on to my class. In class, all I thought about was that moment. He never looked back. He never looked to see me. It hurt to think about it, and I just wanted to cry. But I was at school, and in class. I can never show anyone my weakness. Conceal it, and don't feel it.

* * *

><p>School had ended, and I rushed through the hallways to get Anna and go home before Jack could find me. I'm not ready to face him. Surely, if he said anything, I'd just cry and break down, and he can't see me like that. I got Anna, and headed to our small car, which was my mom's. My dad's car was sold, for a good amount, and given to us. His will told us to sell anything extra to keep us afloat.<p>

I was walking the parking lot, and Jack called me from behind. Anna had hurried before me, and was already in the car.

"Elsa! Please, I'm sorry!" He called, running. Or maybe I think so, considering I could hear his feet crash against the asphalt. I didn't look back at him. My eyes threatened to pour out, and I knew I couldn't have that.

"Elsa- please…" He panted as he placed his hand on my shoulder. It wasn't aggressive, or possessive, it was like he was reaching for me, the me inside. I don't know how to explain myself, just that the way he placed his hand on me was so… peaceful.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

I stopped walking, and he got in front of me. His eyes searched for mine, but I didn't let him find them. "Jack, move out of my way please." I made sure to look at the ground. I made sure to avoid his eyes.

"Elsa, listen- I'm so sorry if I upset you, but I couldn't do anything. But you can't just push people away when someone pisses you off. She's just using you. Let her go, she doesn't matter." His voice was breaking apart, like even he was on the verge of tears.

"It's not her! I don't give a shit about her! She means nothing to me!" I screamed, pushing his hand off of me, more harshly than I intended. My eyes had definitely let loose a few tears, but that didn't stop me from blowing up. "Now get out of my way!"

"Please don't go, just tell me what it is. I'll help you in every way you can. I promise I-" He keeps protesting before I inturupted. I avoided eye contact, but I still got a glimpse of his expression. When I saw it, I died inside.

"No, Jack. You can't help me. I'm broken and unfixable! Leave me alone so I can just die!" I said, shoving my way past him, and heading to my car. He didn't follow after me, and he didn't say anything else. I wiped away the tears that I had foolishly let escape away, and got in my car. I looked slightly his way, and he was just standing there. I backed out, and drove to the turn out into the highway, which was only a few yards away from my parking spot.

In my rear-view mirror, I saw Jack still there. A tear fall from his large blue eyes, and onto his pink cheeks. And with that, I rushed into the highway, heading home.

I drove. Anna was able to tell of was about to cry, because she was silent. She talked a lot usually, and I didn't mind. It was how I tried to bond with her, and talking was how she coped with everything.

I got home, and went straight to the bathroom. I set my phone and keys on the counter, next to the disgusting candy Jack had given me when we first met, my razors, my makeup, and my face wash. I leaned on the sink, my head falling down, watching the sink. I began to breathe heavily, and that's when the tears began to flow, and they never seemed to stop. I watched the fallen ones in the sink, turned black from my mascara. I looked into the mirror, seeing the mess I've made.

_YOU'RE DISGUSTING. HE'D NEVER LIKE YOU. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID? YOU ARE STUPID. YOU ARE A MESS. LOOK AT YOU! PATHETIC. _

I cried harder, probably screaming. My chest felt heavy, and I sank to the floor, sobbing. My hands were on my knees, and I watched my wrists. It had been a while since I had cut myself, since I met Jack. Jack. Jack. The thought of him consumed me, eating me alive. I rubbed my hands on my eyes, only smearing my makeup. My phone rang, indicating a call from him. It only made me want to die more. It was too much. I don't want to feel this pain, I can't handle it. I reached for a blade, and my phone rang again. I stopped myself, before my finger felt the metal.

_Don't do it. You don't have to hurt yourself. You don't need to. Please don't _My brain raced. My hand shook, but I didn't touch the blade.

_DO IT! YOURE WORTHLESS ANYWAY. IT WILL HELP. IT WILL MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY._

_Don't do it! Please don't do it!_

I screamed, falling back down on the ground, holding my head with my hands. I can't do it. I don't want to, but enduring everything is horrid. I have to stop my self, I have to-

My phone stopped ringing. He stopped trying to reach me. I stopped crying, and I got up. I looked at my messy face in the mirror. My makeup was smeared, and my eyes were red from all the crying. I stared at myself, observing. I looked at the scars on my wrist, and I felt them. I can't cut myself, I have to stop. I have to stop now. I will stop. I will not be this person. I will become a bette-

My phone vibrated, indicating a text. I looked at it. For several minutes I watched it. I didn't answer it. I didn't check who it was. I took a deep breath, and reached for it. Slowly, I got it. The screen was dark by now, and it took every muscle in me to press the power button to turn it back on. And that's when I saw the text:

_Please don't hurt yourself because of her. Love yourself. You deserve to love yourself._

_-Jack_

I held my phone close to me, rereading the text over and over. Maybe a hundred times, I read it. _Love yourself. You deserve to love yourself. _I held it close to me, so close, and so tight. I never want to lose Jack.

Some tears slipped through my already damp eyes, but not much was left in me. I don't know what I was feeling. Happiness? Regret? Anger? Angst? Feelings were confusing, and I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew I wanted it to stop.

After I calmed myself, I checked my phone. Jack had called me 3 times, and texted me once. He cared that much about me. He must've been worried about me, but why? We're only friends. That's it- friends.

I focused on the phone, trying to decide what to do. Text him? That'd be easy, but it wouldn't be very sincere of me, after all he's done for me. Call him? That would be perfectly sincere, but I'm sure my voice has died from all this mess. I could just call him, it'd be the best option.

I force myself to call him- and it's an endless mental struggle. I click the screen to call Jack. It doesn't even go a full ring before he answers.

"Elsa? Elsa?" He voice sounded frantic. It took me a hard swallow to finally spit out words.

"Ye- yes. I'm- I'm fine Jack." I said, sputtering. I heard a sigh of relief on his side.

"Good." He half laughed half said. It was like a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

Silence filled us in pretty quickly, but it wasn't awkward or weird. It was comforting. We just heard faint breathing from each other, and I couldn't ask for anything more. It was a long moment, but I liked it. It helped me focus and keep myself from doing something stupid.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I really, _really _am sorry. It's not you, I promise." I said, finally.

"I know you are Elsa. I know you didn't mean what you said about me. It's just- You said you wanted to- to die… and I was so sc- scared for you. I didn't want- want you to die." His voice was fragmented, like he was trying not to cry.

I didn't say anything. I just held the phone, trying to process everything. He was scared for me? I didn't think me wanted to die would hurt him, but I never really thought about its affect. I was so tired, not sleepy like I wanted to rest forever, but all the emotions and crying had worn me out. I just let myself breathe, and to fill the heavy burdens fall away from me. It must have been a while, because Jack asked if I was there. I told him yes, and I let the comforting quiet fill back in.

"Thank you, Jack. You don't know how much that text meant to me." I said. My voice wasn't shaky anymore, but more cold and dead. Although, it was a sincere sort of cold and dead voice.

"You're welcome, I guess." He said, chuckling. It was a laugh like the one you get after hours of stress and freight, the one you get after you realize it's all going to be okay.

"So, you want to still come to the movie on Saturday?" He said, in his more normal, happy voice.

"Haha, yeah. Of course I will." I smiled.

"Okay. I'll text you the details, and see you then. Okay?" He asked.

Even though I never even liked movies, I just replied with a simple and sweet "Okay."


End file.
